The Iron Girl and me The Bookworm
by siverlinber
Summary: Levin was just doing what he loves the most when an accident with a mysterious black haired girl happens - after that day his life will change, his days are turned up side down, but is it really that bad? or maybe love is closer than what he thought! - gender bending history of our cute Gale couple
1. Bloody red eyes

**A.n.: **

**Fist! I do not own Fairy Tail (for more that I want to) – It belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima**

**Second! English is not my mother language so sorry for any grammar mistakes, misspelled word, and what so ever!**

**And finally! This is my first fan Fick, and I had this idea of a gender bending romance/comedy story so this is the result! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bloody Red Eyes"<strong>

This happened a week before school started.

* * *

><p>Levin was drinking his coffee on a terrace while looking at the new book he had just bought, it was the sequel to his favorite series "The war of Milles". He had been waiting for it for moths, and now he could just enjoy it peacefully!<p>

He opened the book and started reading the epilog, the sun was warming his back what somehow made him comfortable, he was so engrossed on it that he did not even notice the noise that soddenly started on the other side of the rode. Someone shouted "look back!" but it wasn't on time.

The boy only noticed when it was too late, he felt a harsh object on the back of his head and without being able to control his movements his head fell right in to the book followed by the table. He only had the time to see what looked like a short girl with black hair laughing on the other side of the rode with a sharp pair of bloody red eyes looking straight at him although he wasn't able to see her face very well, then his sight went blind for a couple of minutes.

When he came to himself the girl had long gone, and a waitress with hair of a Cherie blossom color was rushing to him with a glass of water.

"Are you ok? I tried to warn you, but it wasn't on time! Here is some water!"

"I'm ok, thank you." – he said although his head was still a little dizzy.

"Oh thanks to god! But really that girl is impossible! Seriously! Who does she thinks she is?"

"So it really was the girl that throe whatever it was at me! I was not sure, it was thrown it so much strength! Do you know who she was? I can only remember that her hair was black."

"She started appearing around this area for a couple of weeks and caused some troubles, but I never had seen her throw something at someone! I'm done with it! Next time I see her I will make her regret ever coming here!"

"There's no need for that much! I'm ok now, so just forget about it." – he said with a kind smile on his face and his hand on the back of his head were the unknown object had hit him.

"If you say so… " – the maid said in response while returning the smile, but her expression quickly changed we je noticed the coffee stain on the boy shirt –"Oh my god! Your shirt! Wait just a minute, I will go get a towel to clean that!" – she said while turning around and leaving in a hurry.

Only now Levin started felling something hot on his belly, so surprised he was when he noticed a big stain of coffee on his shirt. Fist he didn't mind, he must have knocked the cup when he was throw at the table by de flying object, but then it strike him, he looked down afraid to see and he was very disappointed when his suspicions became reality.

On the top of the table his precious new book stand opened on the first chapter page, but now instead of brand new sheets with delicate letters written, stood amount of coffee souks sheets, ruined.

Somehow he did know that he wouldn't forget those bloody red eyes, and when he founded their owner he would make her pay him a new book.

* * *

><p><strong>A.n.: <strong>

**Pour Levin*! Will he found the red eyed girl, and make her pay, or will he find more problems instead?**

***I opted for changing the name to Levin instead of Levy, hope you don't mind! Also as you may have guessed Levy and Gajeel aren't the only character gender bending in this history *(ahahah) nervous laugh* more will come, but I do not intend to gender bend everybody. **

**Please feel free to review, every opinion (good or bad) is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading ~!**


	2. Fist Encounter

**A.n.: **

I do not own Fairy Tail, the amazing Hiro Mashima does!

Sorry for the wait guys, but my computer has been with some problems lately and I couldn't write anything! To compensate I made this one a little longer! I will try update as fast as I can, but I don't promise anything because I have been very busy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>First encounter"<strong>

It was the beginning of the new semester.

Levin was early like always, so the classroom was empty, he didn't care, he sat on a chair near the window and started reading a book while waiting. Soon after his new classmates started arriving, cheerful sounds appeared.

"Ah! Levy-chan~! We are in the same class again!"- a family voice said

He turned his head embarrassed to find his best friend. A tall (although not as tall as himself) handsome guy with long blond hair and eyes blue as sapphires.

"Don't call me that Luke! My name is Levin! L-E-V-I-N!"

"Ahahahah, but it suits you so well! You should see your face, it's all red. I never get tired of seeing it since you're so cute!"

"Well, but I don't like it! And don't call me cute, I'm a guy!"

"Don't be like that, when we were kids you didn't mind at all."

"That was when we were kids, we are high schoolers now, it's embarrassing!"

"Okay, okay, but I don't promise anything levy-chan~"

"Ahg… Just forget it, it's no use arguing with you. In any case, I'm happy that we are in the same class again, I don't know anyone else since Juvio and Lisanna went to another class, what about you?"

"Actually I know someone…"

"Ehm? Someone? Who?"

"Someone I met on the holidays, you don't know her, she had to move because of her dad work and so she had to transfer schools, you are going to like her, she's really funny."

"She seems nice, can't wait to meet her, you seem very excited yourself…"

"It's nothing like that! She's just a friend! A friend and nothing else!" – Luke said as he felt his cheeks getting a little red

"Who's just a friend?" – a stranger voice said

A girl with hair of a Cherie blossom color said with two big dark brown eyes set on the guys in front of her. She had a hand on her hip and Levin thought she looked familiar, but it was on Luke that her attention was set.

"You know? I kind of was expecting you to wait for me and show me the school, but since you obviously forgot about the fact that I'm new and went off without me I had to find the classroom for myself! I walked on the wrong one three times! And on the last one there was a girl that really got to my nerves! Stupid black haired bitch, ice freak! She just started yelling at me saying I was dumb without me doing anything! Can you believe her?"

"Natsumi, keep it down, everybody can hear you! Really you just got hear and you're already picking fights with someone? …Anyway, I'm sorry I forgot to wait for you at the front gate, I'm really really sorry, okay?"

"I guess I don't have a choice since you're my only friend here. But don't do it again!"

"I know I'm sorry. Meet my best friend! His name is Levin."

The girl turned her eyes to the guy next to Luke, looking at him for the first time. The one in question was staring at her with an amazed expression, she noticed the blue hair that somehow seamed familiar and then suddenly the boy talked.

"You're the maid from the other day! Do you remember? I was hitted in the head, then you bought me some water, and helped me with the coffee stain!"

"Ah! I remember now! I really knew I had seen that blue hair somewhere!"

"Thank you really much for your help the other day."

"It was nothing, I'm sorry for your book."

"Natsumi isn't it? It's okay, I was the one that spilled the coffee anyway. Nice to meet you, officially."

"Nice to meet you too"

"Wait, you two already know each other?" – Luke said surprised

"Kind of…But it's officially the first time I meet her since I didn't know her name." – Levin said – "I still didn't tell you about it, you see a week ago I went to by the new book I talked to you about and…

Levin told Luke the rest of the story leaving out the part about the eyes of the girl, and the class started soon after he finished.

Everybody seated and the teacher started doing the row call.

"…Bara Wills, Daniell Mullet, Dorian Balish, Gab…"- at that moment they heard the sound of the door slamming everybody stared at the source of the noise

"Gajeel, my name is Gajeel Redfox, sorry I'm late I was cough up in some… stuff" - against the door stood a small girl with long raven hair and piercing red eyes. Piercings covered her ears, two more on her nose, two on the chin and tree on each eyebrows, her breathing was accelerated, she was dressed with really old red denim shorts, a grey long sleeved shirt that was all wrinkled.

"Well Ms. Redfox, you're late so if you would have the kindness of seating – the teacher looked at the classroom – right over there." – he said pointing at the seat behind Levin

Levin felt his jaw fall on the floor, she was the one! The same one! There was no way of confusing those intense red eyes! He observed while the girl walked on that direction and sited herself.

"Do I have something in my face?"

Levin was so absorbed that he didn't even realized that he was still staring at her.

"Didn't you hear me stupid? Why are ya keep looking at me, do you have any problem with my face pretty boy?"

"**It's you!"** – Levin said shouting while standing up making everyone look right at him

"What? Me? What the hell do you mean? Do I even know you?"

"Last week! You throw something at me and made me ruin my new book!"

"Han? I don't recall doing nothing like that! Leave me alone yould ya?"

"No way! You own me a new book!"

"I don't own you anything! You're really starting to get in to my nerves pretty boy! Fuck off!"

"Stop calling me pretty boy, I have a name, Levin, and yes you do own me a new book! Do you have any idea of the time I waited to buy it? I had just bought it!"

"I don't care if it was new, old or whatever! I already told you I don't recall throwing anything at anybody! You got the wrong girl _pretty boy" – _she made those word sound like a challenge.

She stood up now too although Levin was clearly much taller than her. They were glaring at each other with mad expression. The girl was about to say something when the teacher intervened.

"May I remember both of you that this is a classroom and that we are in the middle of the class? Any problem you may have with etch other feel free to talk about it while you clean the classroom after classes are over, did I make myself clear?"

Levin was so embarrassed! Never had he been called to attention or have he bad behaved at school!

"I ain't gonna clean anything, it's all his fault for accusing me of something I didn't do!"

"I-I'm telling the truth!"

"Enough! If you are not pleased with cleaning the classroom, then maybe you two will enjoy a trip to the principal's office."

"Tch… Whatever."- she said has she seated on her place

"I'm so sorry it won't happen again I swear! Please don't send me over to the principal's officer, my parents will kill me"- he said nervous, he had never got himself in trouble before!

"You should have thought about that before starting shouting in my class Mr. Mcgarden, now if you would be as kind as Miss Redfox and seated so I can continue my class?"

Levin seated back, his face was read, he had never been so embarrassed in his life! And it was all her fault!

"Ah… sir?" – she heard Gajeel say

"Yes, Miss Redfox?"

"Can you do something about the seats? Because I can't see a thing since there's a freaking _Giant_ in front of me."- she said with a wide smirk of amusement on her face.

He take it back! That was the most humiliating moment of his life! Everybody was looking at him, he felt his face turn red as he switched places with a girl. Now he was next to the window, it didn't bother him at all but the worst part was that he was still next to Gajeel placed at her left.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>A.n.: <strong>

What are you guys thinking of it so far? They are going to the principal's office on the next chapter, what do you think it might happen?

To the ones that followed, favorited and review thank you very much!

I also want to thanks to my lovely **candycane-pie **and my** best friend** for supporting me and giving me confidence to continue!

To everybody, feel free to review! Any opinion / idea is appreciated!


	3. Get to know each other (edited)

**WARNING!Big author note**

**A.N.: **

Good news I'm back! I'm so sorry for the big wait everyone, but my computer loves to shut down itself so I haven't been able to write as much as I would want to. Also I'm not going to lie after my tests were done I had a huge writers bock and I couldn't remember the course I wanted for this story. But don't be afraid! This story is the first I published and so I'll definitely finish it, just need to be patient (I know, I'm a slow writer *hides under bed blankets* please don't kill me)!

I wanted to thanks everyone how favourited, followed and reviewed, each one of you gave me a lot of confidence to continue.

**Kjpcoolcat, allybabe747, FlyingDoll4, FairLevy, Kei-kei Yuki, Avatar108, Eeveexme, HappyCat12345, Inku Eko, MyseashellCat, Ruoch, SkittlesHD, domr-grey, kar12389, master1941, wolf18girl, XxEnErGeTiCxX, kar12389** you are all amazing and I don't deserve this much kindness! (TT_TT)

(If I forgot someone, please forgive me and please warn me that I will immediately correct it!)

Now for the new chapter! I'm sorry it is do short but it's really late and I'm tired, I promise to update tomorrow or on the next days and I have a little surprise for you!

Feel free to review or PM me, actually please do! I love to know what you guys think! It really helps believe it or not!

I hope you enjoy it!

(this was edited! Thank you so much FlyingDoll4 ! i'm so sorry for my errors)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Get to know itch other"<strong>

After classes were over, Levin made his way to the principal's office. At the reception the lady nicely leaded him to some small red couches next to the office door and told him to wait until he was called.

The girl that caused this situation was nowhere to be seen, and that worried him making him even more nervous. . _What if she doesn't show up? I'm I getting in more trouble because she decided not to show up? I'm I going to take all the blame?- _he thought. Maybe for her being punished wasn't something to worry about, but he had a clean record, he never had been in trouble before.

But he's worries were cleared, after a couple of minutes, the girl finally decided to show up. She seat herself next to him, leaned her back against the wall, crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes. Levin remembered the book he started rereading on that morning and decided to go back to it. They stayed like that for a while, but unconscionably from time to time Levin founded his eyes staring at the petit girl beside him.

He counted 12 pricings on her face, 22 if he included the ones on her ears, strangely he didn't thought they looked bad or were too many piercings, they were perfectly placed, not just randomly like what sometimes happened … no, they looked really perfect on her. Her raven´hair, now tight in a wild ponytail, was so long and seamed so soft, Levin had to contain himself not to run his and through it!

The girl must have sensed him looking at her because she opened her eyes looking straight in to his brown ones. He quickly shove his head behind his book so that the girl would think he was just looking by chance, but failed completely. The girl stared at him, her face with no sigh embarrassment, hanger, disgust, nothing…She just stared at him with those beautiful bloody red eyes focused on him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He could feel his checks getting a little red.

She was going to say something when the door opened.

"You too may come in"- a small men stood on the door, his expression was serious, but his eyes showed kindness. He then reentered de room and went to sat himself behind a wooden secretary field with papers and files, on the front of all the mess stood a metal plaque that said "_Dr. Macarov Dreyar_".

Levin and Gajeel followed him without questioning, inside the room the man told them to sit on the two chairs in front of him, and so they did.

"So, you two are here because of an argument that got out off control during a class this morning. I'm I right?"- He said with his dark brown eyes fixed on them.

"Y-Yes…"-Levin answered

"You don't need to be afraid, it's not like you beat each other or made something really bad. Still, you disobeyed a teacher and disturbed a class"

"I'm so sorry sir… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" – The man answered with a smile now –"I looked at your files, I must say Levin yours is exceptional! As for Gajeel, I would recommend to stay out of troubles in the future."

The boy nodded and showed a shy smile and the girl simply made a "tch…" sound as if it didn't matter.

"Since it's the first time you get in trouble this year, it won't go to your records. Unfortunately I still must punish you. May I know what was the origin of your disagreement?"

"The Pretty boy here started accusing me of something I didn't do, I was only defending myself." – Gajeel said speaking for the first time.

"Fist my name is not "pretty boy" but Levin like I already told you. And second that's a lie! What I said was true. "-he said in a calm but serious tone.

"I told you got the wrong person, I don't remember throwing anything at anybody."

"Then you clearly have a memory problem."

"Do you mind clearing what are we talking about?" – The old man that has been quietly observing them until now spoke.

"A week ago I was on a café when something thrown by her hit me on the head _making _me ruin the book I had just bought." – he said calmly

"Say whatever you want, I didn't do it and you have no prove against me!"

He took his and to his chin and thought for a minute. It was true… there was no way he could prove it, he didn't even had seen the girl face properly before this day, the only thing he remembered where her eyes and there is no way they would believe in his story if he said that! Then suddenly it hit him – "I do!"

"The girl named Natsumi from my class can confirm it! She works as a maid at the cafe were it happened, she saw everything! She can prove I'm right."- he said with a large grin of satisfaction on his face.

"With proves or no proves, for what I understood you fought because of a personal business that has no relation with the school or happened on the school grounds. There for there is nothing I can do to help you solve your problem." – Macarov said – "But here is what I can do!"- a grin of amusement started to show on his face, what actually made Levin a little scared of what the little men was thinking.

"I believe you two only need to get to know each other more! For that, from now on until I feel like it you'll have to do every assignment the teachers ask together, and also wright an essay about the one another, 500 to 700 words should be enough, and present it to me after the Christmas holidays, I think it's more than the time you will need. See it as opportunity to really understand the other one, not just see what is on the surface… While you're at it I'm more than sure you will resolve your little disagreement."- he finished nodding his head for himself like as being proud of his decision.

On the other hand, the male teen face was priceless.

"5oo to 700 words?That's too many! And Wa-what do you mean every assign? Whit h-her?" – Levin nearly shouted as he looked with a confused/shocked expression to Macarov and then Gajeel turning his face between the two several times.

"Whatever, it's not like I care for my grades or anything…"- the girl said not surprising Levin

"Oh… did I forgot to mention? If both of you do not present me this essay, the one who did will have a 0 even if it is the greatest, better, more well written essay the world have ever seen! And if you think it will not affect your grades… well you are wrong."- the man finished with a amused yet serious tone indicating we was serious

"Oh my god…I'm screwed."-Levin said as in a whisper, taking his head to his hands.

"You may leave now" – and so they did

"I'm also not happy about it, but you don't need to be so depressed, it's not like the world will end just because you had a bad grade!" – the girl said suddenly, making Levin wonder if she was mocking him or trying to cheer him up.

"You don't understand."

"Try me"- she said as she stopped walking and stared at him.

He left out a sigh and looked at the girl –"it's a long story and I'm not sure I'm on the mood for sharing.

"You're bolder than what you look like ain't you giant? Anyway, I got plenty of time."- she stated and crossed her arms. Something Levin took as a sigh that she wasn't going anywhere.

It wasn't that late, but he was sure all of his friends had already gone home or were visiting the clubs they wanted to join, so there was anybody he could go home with. After a while of considering just ignore the girl and go home he finally spoke.

"Fine! But not here, come with me I'll treat you, do you like McDonalds?"

* * *

><p>*any misspelled words or grammar error, please notify me! English is not my native language so it's very probable to happen<p> 


	4. Special Nalu chapter!

**A.N.: Surprise! As a reward for the long waiting and crappy writing here is a special chapter dedicated to Natsumi (Natsu) and Luke (Lucy)! **

**This is how they met! Hope you like it !**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Special Nalu chapter: The dragon Girl"<strong>

It was the beginning of summer and Luke was already board. His best friend Levin was on a summer camp for smart kids, Lissana was on vacations with her family, and Juvio only wanted to stalk Gray like always, so he didn't have anyone to spend time with.

Deciding that he didn't want to waist all of his precious summer time stick inside his house, he dressed some casual clothes, grabbed his wallet and went for a walk.

If he was going to spent his afternoon doing nothing he might as well just make good use of that time and go look for a present for his little sister birthday. He had no clue what to get her so he wondered around the shopping district looking for something good enough.

After an hour of walking and no shopping he decided to seat on a bench under a tree shadow. The sun was burning and he was tired. Under the shadow, the cold breeze that came from time to time was like heaven.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the harmony of it, it was like it was only him on that bench, all the people around him disappeared, a moment of peace. But he was quickly brought back as he heard the sound of someone getting near him. Slowly he open his eyes and for his luck was only an old lady that was standing in front of him.

"What a fine young man… well good morning darling. Would you mind help this old lady with her shopping bags? I'm sorry for taking your time, but would you be that kind?"- the lady asked with a sweet smile on her wrinkled face.

"Oh! Of course!"-he answered nearly jumping from the bench and grabbed the lady's bags-"I wasn't doing anything important so it okay, and even if I was, there was no way I would refuse such an lovely lady." – he said while returning the smile to the old lady.

"Oh thank you so much! My house is not far from here, it won't take much time, I promise."

"It's fine really."

"So what does such handsome boy do alone on a beautiful day like this? I'm sure your girlfriend would be more than pleased to be here with you."

"All of my friends were occupied and I don't have a girlfriend so I decided to come shopping for myself, bad idea do, it's so hot out here I'm starting to regret it."

"No girlfriend? With suck a good looking face as yours and a gentlemen behavior I find it hard to believe! Maybe you were destined to come here today and find the special girl!"

"Nah… I doubt that, and plus I don't believe in destiny. But don't worry I'm not concerned with that matter."

The lay stopped in front of a red door with a lot of flowers in front of it and Luke deduced it should be her house since he saw her taking something that looked a key from her pocket.

"It's okay now dear, you can give me the bags, I will carry them to the kitchen"- she grabbed the bags and smiled at the teen –"Once again thank you. And about what I told you, even if you don't believe in destiny, you should believe that there is someone out there how you are meant to be with, and every day your chance of meeting her get bigger! You can believe me or not, but what right have I to make you believe? After all I'm just an old lady who loves love stories! Goodbye dear."

"Goodbye" – and with this she smiled once more and entered the house closing the red door.

Luke smiled thinking about what the lady had said _"someone I'm meant to be with? It would be nice if I meted that someone on the near future."_ – "As if it was possible"- he said out loud but more like a whisper.

He then turned his back to the door and start walking when just – BANP!

He bumped into someone making them both fall on their buts. He pulled himself up and held his and to the stranger.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you ok?"- he noticed now on the girl in front of him, she had salmon* hair and big brown eyes, she looked his age, on her neck was a scarf (who wears a fucking scarf on summer?), but something about her made him turn a bit pink on his cheeks (although he didn't noticed).

The girl took his hand and polled herself of the floor using him as a support.

"What is wrong with you? Be more careful! Oh god! You ruined my lunch!"-the girl shouted as she picked up from the floor a plastic bag and cheeked its contents.

"I'm sorry..?"

"I' m sorry? It's that all you know how to say? God … what am I going to do? I still have to go buy food for happy… but I'm starving! My dad will kill me if I spent the money on other things again! And…

The girl kept on and on like she practically forgot Luke was even there.

"I know! I'll treat you as a compensation from bumping in to you and ruining your lunch, how does that sound?"

"Really?"-the girl eyes seamed to sparkle "wow, she stopped worrying just because I mentioned food…" he thought as he observed the girl.

"Shore! Whatever you want!"- he could feel he would regret this-"I'm Luke by the way, Luke Heartfilia, and you?"

* * *

><p>He sated on the family restaurant and he was kind of embarrassed of the looks people were giving him. The girl in front of him, Natsumi or something like that, was still eating. He never knew girls could eat this much, or at least girls like Natsumi who was thin and seamed to weight the same as a feather.<p>

"You sure eat much…"

"Did you said something? I couldn't understand, sorry." – the girl said taking her eyes of her food

"Oh nothing, nothing important… So you're new on the town? Right?"

"Yes, my father bought an old café near here, why do you ask?"

"It's just that I have never seen you before and was curious, that's all."

"hum… ok" – she said as she took the final bite of her food – "Thank you for the food, but I really should go now, I still have to go by food to my cat and sign up for the local high school, if it gets to late my dad will literally kill me."

"Local high school? Do you mean Fairy high?"

"Yes why?"

"I'll be going to that high school to!"

"Cool at least I already know someone, and you seem really nice Luigi!"

"You too! …Wait did you call me Luigi?"

"Isn't that you name?"

"No! My name is Luke! I already told you that…"

"I must have confused, they sound pretty similar to me!"

"They don't sound similar at all!"- "_is this girl an idiot?" _Was all Luke could think _"well…it's actually kind of cute…"_

What? No, no, no, no, no, he did not thought that, there was no way in hell. Ahahahah…it must be the heat…yap is the heat…

"Hello? Luigi! Can you hear me?"- Natsumi voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Wha-what? Were you saying something?"

The girl sighted and then said "Yes! I was asking your phone number so that we could talk again! I don't really know anybody else and it would be pretty nice to have someone to spend time with… this is if you don't mind, of course!"

"No, no of course not! The problem is that I don't have my phone with me right now…"- and it was true, he only noticed that it was missing once he was already on the shopping district and making all the way back just for it wasn't worth the trouble.

"It's okay! Let's do it this way! You give me your number and then I will call you or send you a text later!"-she said giving her phone to the blond.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!"- He answered taking the phone on his hands and marked his contact information's-"Here all set!"

The girl returned her phone to her bag, said goodbye and leaved in a hurry.

Luke gave up trying to find something for his sister after a while and went home.

When he was on his bedroom, he let himself fell on his bead from exhaustion. His phone started vibrating and an annoying ring tone was heard indicating someone had texted him.

He turned on the screen and clicked on the image of a letter opening the new message. It was from an unknown number and in it was the image of a little blue cat sleeping, beneath the image said: -Meet Happy! Thanks to you he didn't starve! You're his hero Luigi!-

"What the …? Ahahah this girl really is an idiot! And why is the cat blue?" – he said while he typed his answered.

-Natsumi is that you? And my name is Luke not Luigi!-

-yes, and ahahah sorry again XP-

-It's okay, just don't call me Luigi!-

- Okay, okay I won't –

-Is that really your cat? It's so cute! But why is he blue?-

-I don't know… He was always blue! You should come over and meet him!-

-I would love to!-

-great! I have to go to dinner, but we can talk later!-

-Sure, bye -

"Luke! Mom says the dinner is ready!"- he heard the voice of his sister from the other said of his bedroom door

"Okay! I'll be right there!"

He stood up and opened the door to his sister- "let's go Sting, before mom gets mad."

Throw all dinner his mind could only remember of Natsumi and how they meet, then he remembered the old lady – _"Maybe you were destined to come here today and find the special girl!"-_ahahaah as if it could be true, the thought made him smile unconsciously.

Didn't he know how right that lady was.


End file.
